50 Years Later
by jankcl
Summary: Set 50 years after the down fall of Lord Voldermort. This is the story of Cho Chang’s granddaughter Kym Wong and her friends at Hogwarts, life two generations after the fall of Lord Voldermort. How has the magical world recovered & changed?
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers:** All Harry Potter books and associated canon information  
**Summary:** Set 50 years after the down fall of Lord Voldermort. This is the story of life two generations after the fall of Lord Voldermort, how has the magical world recovered? How has life changed? What has happened to our many loved characters? Has the wizardry world learnt their lesson or will evil prevail once again? The romance may have failed between Cho Chang and Harry Potter 50 years ago, but what happens when a new generation of young wizards and witches emerge? This is the story of Cho Chang's granddaughter Kym Wong and her friends at Hogwarts.

**Notes:** I've told the story to follow canon as closely as possible.

**Beta Reader:** Draquia (thanks a million :D )  
**DISCLAIMER:** OC belongs to me, while the Harry Potter universe and its associated characters belong to JKRowling.

* * *

"Oh shoot, can't believe I overslept!" a 5'7 Asian girl of olive complexion muttered to herself as she rushed into the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of toast hovering in mid-air that Mrs Wong was magically transferring to one of four plates laid out on the kitchen table.

"Remember to be back before dinner! We're going to your Gran's!" Mrs Wong shouted towards her daughter as she ran out of the kitchen as fast as she ran into it.

"I will!" her daughter boomed back as she nearly knocked into Mr Wong, who was just paying the owl a few knuts and sickles for the Daily Prophet. "Mornin' dad," she said as she swerved around her father.

"Slow down Kym, are you sure you know how to get Diagon Alley the muggle way?" Mr Wong asked peering over his frameless spectacles.

"I'll be fine, I've done it a dozen times. Bye!" Kym continued her rush out of the house and into the quiet morning street. It was a sunny Sunday morning and most wizarding families have chosen to have a nice sleep-in. Kym jogged down two streets until she reached the bus stop which would take her to London from her small, magical village. At times like these she wished she knew how to apparate, though most days she enjoyed the quiet ride to London as she took in the scenery around her.

Her village of Bloomsdale on the outskirts of London was approximately an hour away by muggle bus transport. According to her parents it was one of the many villages recently founded in Britain since the downfall of modern time's most dangerous wizard, Lord Voldemort, some fifty years ago. As the population of wizards and witches increased exponentially, and to uphold the International Statute of Secrecy that was long ago established, existing magical communities expanded and newer communities were eventually created as more magical families lived together in close proximity. According to Kym's grandmother, magical folk often used to say that the number of wizards and witches were falling and would eventually die out if not for muggle marriages. If it weren't for muggles and muggle-born wizards and witches marrying so-called "pure-blood" folk, many wizarding families would have long ago died out. Since the defeat of Lord Voldermort, a new era of leaders and a new generation of witches and wizards had emerged. While traditional pure-blood mentalities still existed, the magical population at large were now more tolerant of not just muggles, but also of other magical creatures which were traditionally oppressed.

Kym looked at her watch - a muggle watch that was - that was given to her as an 11th birthday gift some five years ago by her muggle grandfather, who was a retired architect. He also had a keen interest in collecting watches, and upon the discovery of the existence of magic, magical watch-making had thoroughly intrigued him. The watch that was given to Kym had a chain made of pure silver and a round analogue clock to match. If her watch was right, she was 2 minutes early. This bus stop was only one of two bus stops found in Bloomsdale serviced by muggle buses. Kym looked down at herself, making sure she was still neatly dressed after frantically running through several streets. For an Asian girl, she was slightly taller than average, and with the regular Quidditch training at Hogwarts, she maintained the slender built required for being Chaser on the Ravenclaw team. Unlike some other young wizards and witches, she knew how to dress reasonably well in muggle clothing, as Kym's mother was a muggle-born witch herself. Mrs Wong made sure her children could walk out of the door and into the muggle world without getting peculiar looks. She combed through her trademark silky black hair with her fingers, evening out any stray strands of hair. Kym, like her father before her displayed a strong resemblance to her dear grandmother, who many had told her was a fine-looking witch in her day.

The bus arrived not long after and she boarded it, handing over a few muggle coins to the driver and proceeding on to finding her fellow Ravenclaw housemate and best friend.

"Kym! Over here." a brown, wavy-haired girl beamed and waved eagerly at her. Kym beamed back and hurried towards her friend as the bus began to chug forward.

"Chloe!" Kym sat next to her best friend and gave her a quick hug. She had known Chloe Stretton since they were in first year. Kym had found Chloe lost and wondering around trying to find her way to the Herbology greenhouse on their first day at Hogwarts. Kym, who was better with directions, guided them to the right place just before Professor Longbottom started their first lesson. "How was China? I've missed you!"

Chloe grinned at her friend, "It was amazing! I never knew Chinese Magic was so fascinating. And the sights were just amazing. Walking though Xi An Dao was like travelling back to ancient China." Seeing Kym's puzzled look, Chloe explained. "Xi An Dao is Shanghai's equivalent of Diagon Alley, if you like."

When you looked at Chloe, you could tell she was mixed blood. Her father was Archibald Stretton, a ministry official in the Department of Magical International Affairs who had met Chloe's mother when he spent 3 years in China, working as magical ambassador for the British ministry of magic. At the time, Chloe's mother was working as a translator for the Chinese ministry of magic. They had fallen for each other, so when Mr Stretton had to return to England, they decided to marry and her mother moved to England with Archibald. As with many Eurasians, Chloe displayed a certain quiet beauty. She was fortunate enough to inherit her father's height and her mother's kind smile. Somewhat opposite to Kym, Chloe preferred the safety of the solid ground and would rather avoid riding on a broom at all cost. She'd much rather be engrossed in the latest novel by Madam Rosemary Grey or pick up an age-old book written in rune and spend several days translating it.

While Kym loved to get away from the books when she got a chance, she was nevertheless sorted into Ravenclaw. The ancient Sorting Hat knew that within her mind and soul, she had a passion for learning and overcoming challenges with an intelligent mind. However, her love for Quidditch was embedded in her from a very young age. She had begun to show signs of magic as a toddler and her grandmother and Uncle Terrence, being avid Tutshill Tornados supporters, introduced her to the game. Uncle Terrance had given her a toy broom when she was a toddler and she thoroughly enjoyed zooming in the air, admittedly only 2 feet above the ground. She had enjoyed that feeling of flying for as long as she could remember. Her grandmother Cho Chang, being an ex-Ravenclaw seeker, had enthusiastically explained the finer points of Quidditch to her eldest granddaughter from the age of seven. Back then, her grandmother still had the vigour and the time to spend actively playing Quidditch; when she wasn't busy with Healer duties at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

The remainder of the trip on the bus was spent talking about wizardry in China and how different it was to Europe. During her trip, Chloe had met her grandparents and cousins for only the second time in her life. The last time she had visited her extended family in China was when she was ten years old, just before being admitted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"The stuff they learn at school is rather different. I had a look at my cousin's books and things, they learn about ancient Chinese herbs we've never heard of, magical creatures that only exist in China and their divination is one of a kind. I was never fond of that waffly subject, but the Chinese have quite a handle on it." Chloe explained excitedly. Kym came to accept this as her friend's "ready mind" and "wit and learning" that the Sorting Hat often recited in his sorting songs.

"Well, these ancient herbs you saw might now be found in Aunt Charlotte's apothecary, when she came over for dinner the other night she was just telling my parents about some Chinese herbs that just got approved from the ministry for importation into Britain," Kym informed her friend, who had a particularly keen interest in Herbology and ancient things, living or dead.

Aunt Charlotte had carried on Kym's great-grandparents' apothecary business in Diagon Alley, and over the generations _Chang's Asian Apothecary_ had grown into quite a name in the trade of herbs and potion ingredients. Her Aunt Charlotte, unlike her grandmother, had a keen interest in the herbs and ingredients found in Kym's great-grandparent's shop, so instead of handing the business to Kym's grandmother, who was the only child and was far more interested in remaining a healer, Kym's great-grandparents showed the ropes to Aunt Charlotte.

"Oh, before I forget, I got something for you from China," Chloe rummaged around her handbag and pulled out a silver charm bracelet, "I bought this from this famous temple near where my grandparents live. My cousins tell me the wizard priest there is pretty powerful and the charms are really strong. This charm brings good luck in love to the wearer."

Kym smiled, "You aren't worried about me are you? I'm fine you know, it's not like Claude and I broke up on bad terms or anything."

"I know, but still. You were together for months, before you two broke up because he was leaving for Germany," Chloe reasoned, then chuckled, "though I'm sure Chase is happy you and "the Slytherin", as he likes to put it, aren't together anymore."

Chase Weasley, the son of Hugo Weasley and grandson of Hogwarts headmistress Hermione Weasley, had the traditional Gryffindor dislike of Slytherins, no doubt built into him from a young age, having come from a family of Gryffindors. Though secretly Kym and Chloe suspected he was simply jealous of Claude being Head Boy and so academically talented. While Chase came from a family of intelligent wizards and witches, his marks were never quite as high as he would have liked. Nathaniel Potter, Harry Potter's grandson, was much more tolerant of Slytherins than his cousin and best mate. After all, his own father, Albus S. Potter was a fellow Slytherin with Aunt Rose during their days at Hogwarts. One could say Albus and Rose lead a new generation that did their best to create a bridge between the traditionally disliked Slytherins and the rest of the houses. After all, some of the best wizards and witches stemmed from the noble house of Slytherin, and not all were "evil" as it was commonly perceived.

"Chase just doesn't like Slytherins, he's never wanted to see Claude's good side anyhow," Kym shrugged. "And I'm fine, really. If fate has it, when he comes back in 2 years; if we're meant to be, then we're meant to be."

Kym and Claude had met in Potions Club during Kym's 4th year, but whilst Claude was a shy sort of person who kept to himself, they got along well through their mutual passion for potions. Over time their friendship had grown into something more, and Claude made several attempts to initiate a romantic relationship with Kym before succeeding. Not because Kym wasn't interested, but because Claude was too bashful to ask out a girl.

While Kym was quite upset the few weeks after their break up, she pulled herself back up as she once again found the Quidditch world as a source of her escape and comfort. Chase's antics and Nate's comforting words when Chloe wasn't around helped her break up recovery a whole lot more than she would let on to the boys. To further cheer Kym up, the three friends had gone to two Quidditch matches this season, one in support of the Tutshill Tornados, the other in support of Chase's favourite team; the Chudley Cannons, who had improved over the decades from its dismal state some 50 years ago. Even though Nate, like Chloe, preferred the safety of the ground he still enjoyed the exciting game, especially when his older brother and sister were Quidditch rookies themselves, having just recently graduated from Hogwarts a few years ago.

"Glad you think so too. This should get you excited though," Chloe pulled out a pocket-sized book from her handbag and handed it to Kym. The book was titled _A modern guide to the ancient European game of Quidditch_. Kym gave her a quizzical look.

"It's a popular book in China at the moment, having only just caught on to the popularity of Quidditch within the last half century. I got you a translated version. I flicked though it, it talks about Quidditch in China and tactics, that sort of thing. Not my fancy but I think you'll love it," Chloe said, and then rolled her eyes, "My little cousins are crazy over Quidditch and they thought - me being British and all - I must have known _all_ about flying on brooms."

Kym simply laughed and hugged her friend once again for being so thoughtful. It wasn't long before the bus stopped in London and they began their short walk to The Leaky Cauldron, where they said hi to the kind landlady Hannah Abbot, who was their Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom's wife. In the last 50 years, the number of shops in Diagon Alley had multiplied and the number of people carrying out their daily shopping in this Wizarding stretch had also increased dramatically. Furthermore with less than 2 weeks away from the new semester at Hogwarts, letters had already arrived at the doorstep of each current and future Hogwarts student. Young children could be seen chatting excitedly to their parents about which shop they wanted to visit to ready themselves for their new life at Hogwarts. Some children and teenage wizards and witches could be seen crowding around Quality Quidditch Supplies, admiring the new Comet 520 racing broom that has been the hot topic in _Which Broomstick_ this past month. Kym glanced at the broom on their way to Gringotts and was quite tempted to buy it. But she reminded herself that the Nimbus 3000 she received as a birthday present from her grandmother three years ago when she made the team in her third year had served her well to date.

Upon reaching Gringotts and being served by goblins, both girls went their separate ways to their family vaults to cash out for the day's shopping needs. While Kym's great-grandparents came from humble beginnings, over the years the Chang family, now the Wong family, had built up a significant sum of money to allow themselves to live a comfortable life though sheer hard work and endurance.

After the visit to the bank, they walked further down the alley until they reached a majestic, yet antique looking building that seemed to be as big as Gringotts itself; excluding the underground vaults of course. This building was the National Library for Wizards, Witches and Warlocks. Kym had to return a few books she had borrowed several weeks ago when she'd come to the library with Nate. Upon entering, there was a long reception desk to the right where books were seen to by the librarians before being taken out of the library. If books were overdue, it was these librarians who would be sending howlers to give you an unpleasant reminder. Shelf after shelf of books lined the hall and these shelves reached as high as the ceiling. At the centre of the library were tables and chairs for people to enjoy a quiet read. On the second floor more books were found, but it also contained a section that held all the possible magazines and news papers published in Britain and a small collection of popular foreign magazines and papers for the more well-read.

Kym proceeded to the librarian's desk and pulled out three thick books from her handbag. If one had not known she was a witch, one would wonder how on earth she managed to fit them in her relatively small handbag. The bag was personally bewitched by her mother to allow her to carry a load much larger than what it was perceived to carry. It was given to her as a 15th birthday present last year. She also took out her library card for them to "update" so to speak. The card had all the book titles written on it and the status or due date of the books. This "updating" essentially involved removing the books that had been returned from appearing on the card and adding on books that had been borrowed to the card.

"Kym! Chloe!" The two girls heard a call from behind them and turned around to see Nathaniel Potter beaming at them. Chloe rushed up to hug her good friend whom she also hadn't seen since she'd left for her holidays some four weeks ago.

Kym smiled and asked, "Returning the books from last time we were here?"

"Nah, I followed my dad to work today, helped him out a bit at the office and he let me off earlier than expected. Thought I get away from the summer heat in here until it was time to meet you girls and Chase," Nate explained. Out of all his siblings he looked most like his father Albus Potter, who took after his father Harry potter. Nate had his grandfather's piercing green eyes and jet black hair that was hard to keep neat. He was lanky and wore half-rimmed rectangular glasses. He was very unlike his cousin Chase, who was stocky; the build of a beater with trademark Weasley red hair and freckled skin.

"This fortnight's _Practical Potioneer_," Nate smiled as he handed Kym the magazine, he, like Kym enjoyed Potions, and whoever had the most recent copy of _The Practical Potioneer_ would often lend it to the other. "There's someone familiar in there that I thought you might want to read about." He hesitated. "If you're up for it."

She curiously grabbed the magazine and started to flip through it as they made their way down Diagon alley. They had planned to meet up at Wilkin's Corner House for lunch prior to shopping, and knowing Chase, he would arrive on the dot, if not earlier. As she read snippets of articles here and there, Chloe told Nate about her trip to China. Some ten pages into the magazine, a picture of her ex-boyfriend smiling at her with his brilliant blue eyes made her stop abruptly in her steps. The article was on Claude Rosier.

_This month's feature article is a very special one featuring the newly appointed apprentice to the world-renowned German potioneer, Adalrico Brauer. He is a fresh Hogwarts graduate who competed with hundreds of young wizards and witches across the British Isles and Europe for the much sought after two-year apprenticeship with Brauer. It has been over ten years since the last British wizard was honoured with this opportunity. Claude Rosier, Slytherin and Headboy at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was born to a muggle mother and wizard father. One could not say he came from humble beginnings as no doubt many will know the infamous Rosier bloodline. However, Claude stemmed from the less bloody lineage, as his great-grandfather had defied family tradition and married a muggle woman. He was thus disowned by his parents and had his inheritance stripped from him. _

_Despite his family's bloodstained and scandalous past, Claude grew up into a fine wizard who was well respected by teachers and students alike at Hogwarts. One could say he represents a new generation of Slytherins who do not harbour age-old thoughts which many would associate with being a Rosier.... _

The article spanned two pages and went through certain details of his life, family and future career.

Conversation between Nate and Kym ceased when they realised they friend had stopped dead in her path and was intently reading the magazine.

"I guess you found the article on Claude," Nate said carefully. Chloe raised her eyebrows at Nate and moved closer to read the article Kym was so fixated on.

Once Kym had finished reading the article, she smiled a small, if not slightly sad smile. She had not spoken to Claude since the last week of Hogwarts. They had discussed the impending problem of Claude winning the apprenticeship and moving to Germany for two years, at least, to learn from the potioneer they both so admired. It was as clean as a break up could be, and it was inevitable. Neither believed in long distance relationships and the only thing left to do was to end it. They had vowed to remain friends, but Kym had voiced her wish say her final farewell and good luck to Claude when they broke up, as she did not think she could hold it together if they were to continue seeing each other before he left for Germany in the middle of the summer holidays. It was her second relationship, but her first serious one and the break up, at the time, impacted on her greatly. She was just glad she had the summer holidays to get over it.

"Thanks, Nate. I think I needed that. I must say, there were bits and pieces about him he never mentioned." Kym paused, "But with a complicated family like that, I can imagine what it must be like."

"Claude isn't a bad guy, especially as far as Slytherins go. Chase has his own age-old Weasley traditional views," Nate chuckled, "and before I forget, I have to drop by my dad's office to drop off a package he told me to pick up."

Kym looked at her watch, it was nearly 11.30am - the time they set to meet for lunch- and said, "Chase is probably there already."

"I'll go and meet him, so he doesn't complain about how late we are throughout lunch. You two go ahead to meet Nate's dad," Chloe said and off she went to Wilkin's Corner House.

Kym and Nate turned right down another lane to arrive at Phoenix Publishing, Nate's father's book publishing company. It was only the second time she'd walked through the oak doors of this double storey building. The first was when Mr. Potter published his mother, Ginny Potter's biography, some two years ago. Kym, being the avid Quidditch fan she was, through Nate, got to attend the exclusive book signing and interview of Ginny Potter. Ginny had led a colourful life that was often in the press. Not the least because she was the wife of the famous boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, but also for being a celebrated player for the Holyhead Harpies in her younger days, before becoming a senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet and was often asked to guest star in Quidditch programs. Nowadays, she spent more time at Phoenix Foundation being involved in their many projects.

Kym followed Nate past the receptionist, who nodded at them, and walked up the stairs to Mr. Potter's office.

"Dad, your package," Nate said as he walked through his open office door. Mr Potter looked up from the thick pile of parchment that he had previously been reading so intently and scribbling on here and there.

"Nathaniel, thanks. Ah, and this must be Kym, if memory serves me." Albus Potter smiled as he addressed her. He removed his spectacles and placed them on the parchment in front of him and then began rubbing his temples.

"Good morning Mr Potter, you memory serves you very well." Kym greeted him and smiled.

"You must be off to meet Chase?" Albus enquired, "Better be off, he has a habit of being on time."

"It's alright, Chloe's gone ahead to make sure he doesn't complain. Well, I'll see you back home for dinner, don't work too hard dad." Nate said.

"And you don't spend all the sickles and galleons I gave you this morning." Albus warned his son as he left with Kym. "See you later."

* * *

Thanks for comment and critique. Next chapter, **Diagon Alley**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Diagon Alley **

"Your father looks rather tired," Kym enquired.

Nate shrugged, "he says he's trying to get a new book published, it's set for release in about 3 weeks, so he's been pulling a few late-nighters. Not easy being your own boss I guess."

Phoenix Publishing was set up by Nate's father some five years ago, after working as an editor for various publications prior to owning his own business. Besides book publishing, he also deals with any Phoenix Foundation publications, whether it is the latest guidelines for magical creature's safety or recommendations regarding protection of muggle rights. Phoenix Foundation is an organisation created some forty years ago through generous donations from the Potter family and the **Weasley**'s Wizard Wheezes, among others. It started off as a small organisation where a group of people, mostly wizards and witches who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and ex-order of phoenix members, led by the now famous trio Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, banded together to create Phoenix Foundation in memory of the late Albus Dumbledore who devoted much of his life in the training young wizards and witches and muggle rights in the magical world.

In the beginning, Phoenix Foundation was heavily involved in promoting muggle rights and the rights of magical creatures who were long suppressed. And with the advent of a then new minister of magic Kingsley Shaklebolt being sworn into office, many changes to the ministry were made and policies of the ministry were also changed. The foundation, which is entirely run by volunteers and funded by donations, worked closely with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to ensure the rights of magical creatures were established. This work was largely led by Hermione Granger who was involved with both the Foundation and the Ministry of magic in her younger years, as a continuation of her work in S.P.E.W in her school-aged years.

The Weasley family, who many in the magical world will know to be the largest family of muggle-supporters, were heavily involved as volunteers in the foundation and worked closely with Department of Magical Law Enforcement to establish new policies and regulations surrounding muggle rights and muggle protection. These two key areas were the areas the founder of Phoenix Foundation, Harry Potter, believed his mentor, Albus Dumbledore, would have felt most strongly about and would have loved to see the magical world change in. Spreading love and harmony throughout the world, whether it be muggle or magical, human or creature, was a message imparted by Dumbledore prior to his early unfortunate death.

Over the past forty years it has grown into such a significant organisation in the magical world, it now employs wizards and witches in the daily administration of the foundation and the foundation now also receives funding from the ministry of magic itself as a recognition of the significant work it has put in to improving the magical world. Furthermore with the help of foreign wizards and witches known to members of the Foundation, the Foundation's establishment and ideals have spread to several country across Europe and Asia where work in these areas are also carried out in the region. As the foundation and its message of harmony continued to expand, so did its operations and divisions. No longer were they simply involved in advocating the rights of muggles and magical creatures. But now they intend to stretch out a helping hand in areas of health and child poverty with additional donations from big businesses who want to be seen doing something good for the magical community.

It wasn't long before they reached Wilkin's Corner House where they found Chase and Chloe talking animatedly, no doubt about Chloe's recent trip to China.

"Took you guys long enough," Chase said when he looked up to see Kym and Nate approaching, "we've already put our order in."

Kym and Nate went into the shop and made their order at the counter with Mr. Wilkin. Kym ordered her favourite roast chicken sandwich while Nate went for some lamb chops. They made their way back out of the shop to where the other two were sitting at a shaded table.

"Here you go boys, before I forget to give it to you," Chloe took out a pair of dragonhide quidditch gloves and handed it to Chase, "they say the Chinese Fireball produces some of the best dragonhide."

"Cheers," Chase beamed as he tried on the gloves and flexed his fingers. He played for Gryffindor as one of the beaters.

Next, Chloe took out a rectangular plastic box with a brown-beige falcon-feather quill and handed it to Nate, "it's a spell-check quill said to last three times as long as eagle-feather quills."

"Wow, thanks Chloe. You know me well," Nate said as he admired his gift. It wasn't long before the their lunch arrived and gifts were kept aside.

"So how did everyone's O.W.L.'s go?" Nate enquired.

"Scrapped two O's, three E's and three A's. I knew my ancient runes and history of magic was going out the window, though I surprised myself by only getting a P," Chase shrugged, then turned to Chloe, "straight O's?"

Chloe, looking slight flushed, nodded. The others simply chuckled. They would have expected her to get nine straight O's being one of the top students in her year.

"I didn't do quite as well as Chloe," Kym smiled at her friend, "six O's and three E's."

Coming from an educated background and a family of high achievers, being in top form academically was always expected of Kym from a very young age and that pressure to perform only increased with the advent of her O.W.L.'s last year. She had expected O's for her charms, potions, arithmancy, transfiguration, herbology and astronomy, but was disappointed that she didn't manage to scrap an O for defence against the dark arts and ancient runes. But she was lucky to get an E for History of magic, with much thanks going to Chloe who has a flair for history despite professor Binn's droning voice. While her parents never mentioned it, Kym believed she hadn't met their expectations academically. After all, her parents were straight O achieving students in their day as fellow Ravenclaws.

While her parents were supportive of her joining the Ravenclaw quidditch team they had warned her to not let it interfere with her marks academically. Much to Kym's dismay, her parents didn't believe having a career in quidditch was an option for their children.

"What about yourself Nate?" Kym asked as she finished the last bite of her sandwich.

"Didn't do quite as well as Chloe either, but I think close enough," Nate smiled, "eight O's and an A in Astronomy. I don't think looking at the sky and finding constellations suits me much."

"Here, a toast to passing 5th year and with flying colours for you three," Chase held up his jug of butterbeer to give a toast as the other three held up theirs, "cheers."

"Speaking of which, not that we were really talking about quidditch, but anyhow, I heard you're the new Ravenclaw captain now that Inglebee left, congratulations," Chase continued.

Kym raised her eyebrows at him, "and how did you come across this piece of information?"

"My gran _is_ the headmistress of Hogwarts you do realise. Clearwater and Wood made a good choice, can't see anyone else better to lead a team," Chase reasoned and then cheekily said, "though that's not to say Gryffindor won't trash you guys and win the quidditch cup just the same."

Professor Penelope Clearwater was their charms professor and Ravenclaw Head of house, while Arnold Wood, a retired professional quidditch player, was their flying instructor.

"You had better watch it Weasley, you were lucky our seeker Randy Quirke came down with the flu two days before the grand final last year," Kym said defensively. It was the second time that Ravenclaw narrowly lost the Quidditch cup since Kym had joined the team in her third year. The first lost was in Kym's third year to Slytherin and then in her fifth year they had lost to Gryffindor. However in Kym's 4th year they had dominated the quidditch final and snatched the cup away from Slytherin. Each time the finals came around, spirits were high and the team players were always at danger of having an "accident". Last year, it was rumoured that someone spiked Quirke's plum juice with Weasley Wizard Wheeze's FluFluff which was naturally suppose to make the unfortunate victim bedridden for several days with the flu. The culprit was never caught but rumour has it that it was done by Slytherins who still held a grudge over the fact that Ravenclaw had fairly and squarely won the cup from them the previous year.

"Alright, you two better not get into another argument about quidditch," Nate interrupted as he shook his head, "well done Kym, you deserve it."

Ironically it had been quidditch that brought about their chance meeting back in their third year. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had only shared one class in third year, which was potions, having not had any classes with Ravenclaws before. Both Kym and Chase had joined the quidditch team in their third year. In the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw quidditch match it was the unfortunate event of Kym being knocked off her broom and breaking her left leg that led to Chase and Kym meeting each other. It was a tense match in horrible rainy weather where neither team's seeker could successfully catch the snitch for over 3 hours. Both teams were getting tired and Ravenclaw was leading by 150 points. Suddenly, the commentator was heard screaming out over the downpour, both seekers have seen the snitch and were racing to the ground in an attempt to catch it. At this point in time, Kym was in possession of the Quaffle and was just 20 metres away from one of the goals. She could hear the cheering in the crowd over the rain, as an indication that the seekers were nearing their target. In a desperate attempt to ensure Ravenclaw secured the game, she accelerated forward, dangerously dodging bludgers, oncoming Gryffindor chasers and lastly the Gryffindor keeper. Kym managed to swivel around the keeper in the midst of frantic Gryffindor and Ravenclaw players, and scored in that final moment before Gryffindor caught the snitch, ending the game. But victory was Ravenclaw's as Kym had scored the winning points to put Ravenclaw at a ten point lead. But during Kym's frantic attempt to put the quaffle through the hoops, Chase was on Kym's tail, desperate to stop Ravenclaw from winning the game. He managed to wack the bludger as hard as he could in the direction of Kym. The bludger plunged through Kym's left leg just as she made the final goal, and she fell off her broom screaming in pain as she felt her bones crack, then lost consciousness.

The next morning she had woken up in the hospital wing with a caste, but with Chloe and several of her team mates surrounding her, beaming and patting her on her back.

Her then captain and beater, Stewart Inglebee, grinned down at her and said, "how ya' feeling Wong? Some guts you got there. You proved I picked the right person. We haven't won the cup in five years Ravenclaw's gonna win this year, I just know it, with a team like this."

It was one of Kym's best memories at Hogwarts, winning one of her first quidditch matches for her team. Madam Madley had fixed up her broken bones and made her stay another two nights for observation. The next evening after the match, two gryffindors walked through the doors of the hospital wing as Chloe and Kym were chatting. One was a sturdy looking red head with too many freckles to count, a Weasley through and through. The other was a taller more awkward looking boy with jet black hair. You could guess who he was if you've flicked through any book on modern history or even flicking through tabloid papers. The resemblance in the Potter family was astoundingly strong, especially in this young boy.

"Hi, Chase Weasley. Sorry about your..." the red head introduced himself and awkwardly gestured at Kym's broken leg.

Kym examined him curiously. She certainly didn't expect any apologies from the opponent; after all, a game is a game, "no heart feelings. That's quidditch, we all do what we have to." Then Kym smiled and stretched out her hand as she introduced herself, "Kym Wong, nice to meet you."

Chloe and Nate then proceeded to introduce themselves. The two Gryffindors were surprisingly friendly, coming from such influential backgrounds. Much of the conversation was dominated by quidditch, hence conversation was generally dominated by the more outspoken Chase and Kym.

"Well we had better get going, getting late, don't want to be caught out of bed," Chase grinned.

"And since when did you care about breaking rules," Nate retorted.

"Since I got a scolding from my gran about breaking rules."

"Scary to have a grandmother like yours?" asked Chloe curiously.

"Sometimes," Chase said, but changed his mind, "actually most of the time. But she's quite lovable, really."

They chuckled at the thought of Headmistress Weasley being "lovable", as all they can see is a stern faced lady who looks younger than her years staring down at them with questioning eyes.

"Well, I better head off too then Kym, I'll help collect your homework and things. See you," with that the three new friends headed back out into the quiet corridors, as Kym laid back down on her bed, thinking over the events of the pass two days. With a satisfied smile, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

That was how these four friends met some three years ago.

After lunch, they set about to buy the required ingredients, books and equipment for the new year at Hogwarts. Kym took out her book list that was sent to her along with her quidditch captain badge from her handbag to see what she needed.

The first stop was Flourish and Blotts where books were stacked ceiling high. As with every other year, the book shop was packed with students and parents attempting to squeeze pass each other to get to the books they need. They decided to split up to find their books to speed things up. Kym and Chloe headed towards the potions and herbology section as Chase and Nate moved towards the section for transfiguration and charms. And then meeting up around the corner where arithmancy books were kept.

"I swear, there must be double the number of kids starting first year," Chase said, irritated, as he squeeze pass a pair to giggling blond twin girls holding four copies of _Standard Book of Spells_ in his arms as he approached Kym and Chloe.

"Wouldn't be surprised, we already have about fifteen students in each house each year" Nate said as joined them holding on to four copies of _Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_.

"A lot more muggle-borns I imagine," Chloe said. She was holding onto four sets of _Advanced Potion-making_ and _Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_. Kym was up on a ladder trying to find Nate and herself a copy of _Advanced Numerology_.

"Catch!" Kym dropped two copies of _Advanced Numerology_, which were clumsily caught by Nate, "_Advanced Rune Translation_ is up here. Is that the right one Chloe?"

Chloe scanned her book list, "yes, thanks. Also, is there _Advanced Rune Lore _up there?" "Found it, here catch," again Kym dropped the two heavy rune textbooks which were caught by Chase. Kym climbed several steps up the ladder to reach up to the astronomy section to find herself a copy of _Guide to the Southern Sky_. She was only one of three Ravenclaws in her year to continue with Astronomy. As she climbed down the ladder, three school-aged boys ran passed Chase through the narrow lane, pushing Chase roughly into the ladder. As Kym was holding onto her textbook in one hand and using her other hand to guide her down, her foot lost the grip as the ladder wobbled. She reflexively dropped the book she was holding to grab the ladder as her feet hung over the ladder steps. However, the book she dropped was heavy and had a metal rim. It had dropped directly onto Nate who was trying to steady the ladder. "Ouch!" Cried Nate as the book hit his head. Kym hastily climbed down the steps to see Nate bleeding from his forehead. "Good Merlin, I'm so sorry, are you alright Nate? You're bleeding," Kym exclaimed as she bent down to examine Nate's forehead. "It's alright, it's only a graze," replied Nate as he held onto his pounding head, "must have got hit by the corner of the book." "You should have moved," said Kym sternly as she quickly rummaged through her handbag for some tissue to stop the bleeding. "Well its better I get a book dropped on me than your whole person dropping and breaking your back," Nate reasoned.

"Idiots," muttered Chase, "If I see those kids at Hogwarts, they're going to get a piece of me."

"We need to get some healing balm. You two stay here with our books," interjected Chloe, "we'll go find the rest of the books we need."

Chloe ushered Chase away to help her find the remaining books they needed. Leaving Kym to fuss over Nate's wound.

"No idea why they need a bloody heavy metal framed book for," said Kym, frowning as she exerted more pressure on Nate's wound. Having healer parents sure came in handy at times like these. Her parents taught her and her brother the basics of healing to treat minor wounds and ailments. As none of them were of age yet, none were allowed to do magic outside of school, so Kym couldn't use any of the simple spells to stop the bleeding.

Nate smiled, "it's not as bad as it looks."

Kym simply smiled back ruefully.

Chase and Chloe reappeared later with several books in hand. Chase had gotten each of them a copy of _Confronting the Faceless_. Chloe had a copy of _The Weird and Wonderful Magical Beings and Creatures_ for Care of Magical Creatures which was a subject that Chase had decided to continue with and also a copy of _A Modern History_ for herself. Chloe was one of the few who had decided to continue on with history of magic, despite Professor Binn's drowning voice. But luckily for her, N.E.W.T level history of magic is taught by Professor Polybius half of the time and Professor Binn's the other half.

They picked up the remaining of their books on the floor and headed to the counter to pay. After squeezing out of the hectic book shop with a bag of textbooks each, they headed to _Chang's Asian Apothecary_ to buy their potion ingredients and to treat Nate's wound instead of going to _Twilfit & Tatting's_ for robes first as initially planned.

They walked down the busy street and turned a corner to arrive at the bustling apothecary. Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Jacob, Charlotte's muggle-born wizard husband, were both busy serving customers. Kym sat Nate down near the counter where a few stools could be found and she went about looking for some wound-cleaning potion, healing balm, gauze dressing and tape in store room. Chloe and Chase went about finding the ingredients they needed for potions.

"Ah found it," said Kym emerging from the storeroom. She walked out with an old-looking box with a faded symbol of a wand crossed with a bone on top of it, symbolising a healing kit. Kym got to work, she cleaned up the dried blood and wound using the wound-cleaning potion, followed by some healing balm, which stung momentarily. Then she covered it with a piece of dressing and taped it down. By the end of it, Nate had patch of dressing neatly stuck onto the right side of his forehead.

"There, that should get better in a few days," said Kym as she nodded satisfactorily at her work.

"Thanks Kym," replied Nate as he hopped off the stool.

Kym and Nate went to examine the various cauldrons sold in the shop to pick out a silver cauldron that was required in their sixth year class. Slowly the customers left the shop one by one, and Uncle Jacob was finally free to come up to them.

"Kym! Letters finally arrived eh," Jacob grinned as he approached Kym examining the cauldrons, "Silver cauldrons? Congratulations on passing your O.W.L.'s then. Potion's always a tough one. Though I hear you have a flair for it though."

"Thanks Uncle Jacob," Smiled Kym, "can't decide on which brand of silver cauldrons to go for."

Jacob proceeded to help them pick out their cauldrons as well as find some of the more obscure ingredients needed.

"Tim and Sylvia going to grandma's today?" asked Kym.

"Tim's at your gran's, Sylvia's out shopping for her school stuff today as well, she'll follow us to gran's once we close up today," replied Jacob, then grinned, "Tim was so excited to get his letter to Hogwarts he made Charlotte go shopping with him the very next day."

Timothy was her bubbly youngest cousin and Sylvia was Timothy's older sister who's the same age as her brother Alexis. But unlike Alexis, Sylvia was sorted into Ravenclaw and Alexis was made a Gryffindor much to everyone's surprise.

"Oh you sell owl treats now too?" asked Kym as she examined the range of treats available. She then picked out a packet of owl nuts for Tanvi, the Tawny owl she shared with Alexis.

"Well only a small range, we're still focusing on herbs and potions and ingredients as our main business. We just opened a new branch in Ottery St. Catchpole. There's been quite strong demand for the Chinese herbs we've been importing," Jacob explained, then he turned to Nate who was examining an assorted array of fangs nearby having just finish paying for his items, "Have to thank your Aunt Lily for her helping to speed up importation approvals."

"I'll let her know," Nate said in reply. Her Aunt Lily worked for the ministry, in the department of international magical corporation.

"Well I'll see you and Aunt Charlotte at dinner tonight then," Kym said to her uncle. Her Aunt was still busy serving customers.

"See you tonight."

They left the shop, as another family with three young children entered the shop. They set off down the road to _Twilfit & Tatting's_ to be fitted for some new school robes.

Nate had grown another two inches over the summer and needed some new school robes. While Chloe wanted some new robes since her old black ones were getting too small. As Nate and Chloe waited to be measured and fitted by Madam Tattings, several Hogwart students they knew also came in for new robes.

"Chase, how's your holiday been mate?" a brown-haired teenager, Lachlan Coote, grinned as he slapped Chase on the back several times good-heartedly. He was a fellow beater for the Gryffindor team and was a year above Chase. Like Chase, Lachlan was built for a beater, he had broad shoulders and a pair of big hands. The pair went on to discuss the recent happenings in the quidditch league, but was soon joined by a few of Lachlan's seventh year friends, made up of a few 7th year gryffindors and hufflepuffs.

Kym recognised several Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who walked into the shop and they greeted one another.

"Did you hear about Davis and Cornfoot?" asked Mandy Fawcett excitedly. Mandy was a charismatic sandy haired 6th year Ravenclaw and roommate that used more brain cells for gossiping needs rather than academically. Nevertheless, she managed to do well enough when need be.

Kym raised her eyebrows, "Harvey Davis and Isabelle Cornfoot? What about them?"

"Well, you know how they've been together for several months already, which is saying something for Davis, but rumour has it he had a fling with one of his ex's a week ago and Isabelle's just found out about it, and certainly wasn't happy at all. Just heard them have a fight outside _Madam Pepperton's Tea House_," explained Mandy eagerly.

Harvey Davis was a year above them and the rather good looking Ravenclaw keeper, and more infamously known at Hogwarts as one of the resident womaniser. On the contrary, Isabelle Cornfoot was a quiet hardworking sixth year Hufflepuff that Kym was fairly well acquainted with. Since they were rather opposite sorts of people, Kym was rather surprised to see those two together when word got out last year. But having said that, they had remained together for several months and Kym thought Isabelle had managed to "tame" the rather charming and womanising ways of Harvey Davis.

"I was suppose to meet up with Isabelle after her date with Harvey, but we found them fighting instead, he stormed off and she was in tears, the poor girl," chipped in a fellow brunette sixth year Hufflepuff prefect, Heidi Cauldwell.

"Isabelle explained what happened to us between sobs, but was too distraught to join us for shopping and left straight after," another Hufflepuff Veronica Applebee joined in the conversation. Off field she was a classmate and acquaintance, but on field, Veronica being a Chaser for Hufflepuff, made her Kym's opponent. But Hufflepuffs were generally clean players so Kym didn't need to worry about mixing on and off field feelings.

"Well that's Davis for you," Kym shook her head, "how's Jeremy doing Heidi?"

"Oh he's doing well, he just went off with Rowen to _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ to adore a new broom or something," said Heidi as she rolled her eyes. Jeremy Goldstein was the sixth year Ravenclaw prefect along with Chloe, and he was currently seeing Heidi. Rowen Boot was another Ravenclaw sixth year that was on the team as a beater.

"What's the goss?" Chloe had just finished being fitted with school robes and had joined in with the group of girls crowded around the front of the shop.

"Chloe! How was your trip in China?" Mandy exclaimed as she went to give Chloe a hug. Chloe carried on the conversation about her trip to China as everyone listened eagerly. The conversation was interrupted when Nate joined them having just finished his purchase.

"Nathaniel Potter, still single and available?" asked Mandy cheekily. She loved to tease and flirt with Nate as he always went pink in the ears with embarrassment when too much attention was given to him, especially when he was a descendent of the famous Harry J. Potter. He only ever had one girlfriend before, a Gryffindor a year below him and that relationship last year was somewhat short lived. It occurred sometime after Claude and Kym started their relationship.

Nate's older brother and sister never had any trouble being in the limelight, and rather enjoyed it, especially his brother Thomas. Thomas was five years older than him and after graduating from Hogwarts he followed the footsteps of his older cousin Maxwell, Uncle James' son, into the national quidditch league. After several years on the reserve team and playing the occasional game, Thomas went on to being a full-fledged player for Pride of Portree. Nate's sister, Diane, just graduated from Hogwarts last year and had already been selected to be on the reserve team of the Holyhead Harpies, just like her grandmother Ginny Potter once was back in the day.

"Spare him will you Mandy," said Kym as she and Chloe chuckled at the look of discomfort from Nate, "we had better leave before Nate digs a hole to hide himself from you girls. See you first of September."

Chase excused himself from the conversation he was having with Lachlan and his mates to join Kym, Chloe and Nate leaving the shop.

"People are still talking about that," Nate said exasperatedly, referring to his break up with his ex-girlfriend.

"It was a rather public break up you know, and it wasn't all that long ago either, oh, and you're a Potter" said Kym offhandedly.

"Oh gee, that makes me feel so much better," retorted Nate, as he rolled his eyes at Kym.

"People will forget about it, once we're back at Hogwarts, new scandals will appear and your news will be old news in no time," Chloe interrupted, reassuring Nate.

Kym looked at her watch, it was getting close to five in the afternoon, but the streets were still bustling with shoppers, "I think that's all we needed to get today. I should probably head off, going to my gran's for dinner tonight."

They walked back down the street to the Leaky Cauldron, and then entered the main streets of London that was now bustling with life.

"I'll see you at dinner tomorrow night at your house," Nate said to Chase. They bade farewell to the boys and walked towards their bus stop, while Chase ad Nate also went separate directions to take their busses. Chase was headed towards Ottery St. Catchpole where his family as well as his great-grandparents, grandparents, several aunts, uncles and great aunts and great uncles all stayed. Nate was headed towards Godric Hollows where his family and grandparents were staying. He was told that Godric Hollows was where so much of the Potter's history remained and it dated centuries ago. This was one of the reasons his father chose to stay close to home.

This chapter ended up to be so long that hopefully the next chapter Cho will make an appearance and the beginning of term at Hogwarts will start.

Thanks.


End file.
